This invention relates to the desalting of seawater and, more particularly, to an apparatus for the desalinization of saltwater.
The supply of a sufficient amount of good fresh water for cooking, drinking and bathing has long been a concern, particularly in areas where there are water problems. The oceans or saltwater lakes are areas where there is a large amount water available but which water is not usable because of the salt and other impurities contained therein.
There have been many attempts to provide a means of obtaining fresh water from saltwater, however, these means have either been very complex mechanisms and/or very expensive.
Thus, it is the primary object of this invention to provide an apparatus that desalinates saltwater simply and economically as well as providing therefrom distilled fresh water.